1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new cooking apparatus and to a new burner construction therefor as well as to new methods of making such a cooking apparatus and such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a cooking apparatus comprising a frame means having a top surface means provided with an opening means passing therethrough, and a burner construction carried by the frame means so that the burner construction projects out of the opening means above the top surface means, the burner construction comprising a first portion that extends above the top surface means, the first portion having a chamber means therein and having a port means out of which fuel can issue from the chamber means to burn externally to the first portion above the top surface means, the burner construction comprising a second portion that extends below the top surface means and has means for interconnecting with a fuel source conduit means and for delivering fuel therefrom to the chamber means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,038 to Riehl; the U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,970 to Riehl, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671 to Kwiatek.